The Red Ribbon
by Athena Katorea Knightstar
Summary: Can a red ribbon help Kahoko find her true love? Read and find out than! FINAL CHAPTER. FINAL REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm not fond of the day you guys celebrate on the 14th of February. I'm merely an Islam girl. I just can't get romance into reality and I've never experience this 'love' thing. I think of boys as nothing but my temper punching bag. No offence please!

Disclaimer: I've never own La Corda D'oro. I only own the idea.

Chapter 1: The Cunning Setup.

Kahoko surprisingly woke up just before dawn break. She slowly bathed and dressed up slowly. The sun was about to rise by the time Kahoko was ready. She walked down the stairs and came face to face with a wall... or a chest.

"Sleepy, Kaho?" A deep muffled voice chuckled. She looked up to see her brother, Hino Kisuke. He came home since the end of his exams and now just waiting idly for the result before taking the Master Degree in 'World History'. Apparently he wanted to be a Historian. He had red hair with a tint of gold that went to his broad shoulders and mesmerizing blue eyes, which was framed with white half-rimmed glasses. He held a brochure in hand; no doubt about book auctions again considering his profession.

"Nii-san…" Kahoko rubbed the sleep from her eye. Kisuke sighed, taking off his glasses and pinching the nose, a habit he picked up from his father. He looked at her, well amused and took out something from his back pocket.

"Ne, Kahoko. Here." He held out a red ribbon and grabbed her right wrist. "Nii-san!" Kahoko groaned, trying to escape his brother's firm grip as he winded the ribbon around her arm. "There!" He smiled.

"What's with the ribbon?" Kahoko blinked. The ribbon was winded around her arm and was tie in a bow on the wrist. The rest of the ribbon ends reached past the tips of her fingers down to her knees. Kisuke traced a star on the ribbon.

"According to legend, a hopeless girl who founded her soul mate by tying a ribbon around her arm; letting the ends of the ribbon go past her finger tips and trace the star 'Kagome' on the wrist. The boy destined to be should be able to make the ribbon loose itself simply by touching her hand." Kisuke explained, placing the glasses atop the side table next to him.

"What nonsense! Now, get this thing off." Kahoko tried pulling and fumbling with the ribbon but it simply won't free off. Just then Kahoko's elder sister ran down the stairs.

"Yo, Kisuke! Hey, Kahoko!" Kitsuka greeted and stared at the ribbon.

"Pulling the trick on again?" She huffed. Kitsuka is 3 years older than Kahoko and two years younger than Kisuke. She has shoulder-length dark vermillion red hair with a tinge of black and a pair of beautiful red eyes. Her pale skin, fanged-shaped teeth along with her eyes made her look almost like a vampire but she would shrug it off; telling people that she was born like that. People who'd never met Kitsuka would freak out and ran away from her but Kitsuka claimed she's used to the attention in college. Kitsuka is also waiting for the result of her exams before moving on to University to study 'Chemistry'. Her goal was to become a scientist.

"Ne, Kahoko. We'll see you later, okay? Tomorrow is the day the alumni of Seiso Reunion. I wonder how Misao is." Kitsuka wondered, pouting slightly.

"Ah yes, and I was hoping to see Hitsugaya. I bet he's already snagged Hinamori Momo! Toshiro can be so naive! Sometimes I wonder weather he's really 'The Yakuza Heir of the Hitsugaya Clan, Toshiro Hitsugaya'." Kisuke mentioned, remembering an old classmate.

"Okay, see you later!" Kahoko smiled as she quickly finished her breakfast she'd ate when Kitsuka came. She drank down three glass of milk, take the bento and a paper bag from the counter and walked out of the house, contended on going to school by her bicycle her mother bought her last new year.

"Hopefully, today will be a good day." She smiled at the paper bag resting on the basket with her bag and bento as she cycled to the familiar path of Seiso Academy.

15/4/2010 Update note: I know not much change but next one involves a chocolate-driven Kitsuka.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N on 3/4/2010: Wow! 0.o I've only sent one chapter and already so positive reviews flowed in! Keep those reviews in, dears! And before you move on, I suggest you go back to chapter 1 and read it! I've made a minor alteration to that chapter!

_**Review Corner **__**(Edited on 29/4/2010)**_

christine8281= So you're new here, huh? I'll visit your stories when I got the time. Is your name '' or just 'teenvampire'? Please add the apostrophe if you're stating a name, dear.

TsukiHino4ever= Ah, my dear-ever-so-loyal reviewer/friend; the lucky guy is only to my conscience and my knowledge only! But I think I did revealed a bit on his identity in this chapter. . . Maybe? Oh well! Oh and I had to cancel that story I plan to send off (In Sickness and In Health) I ran out of ideas in the middle of it)

Crimsonlotus254= Thank you! =)

..Miseki. = Sorry but I'm not a fan of RyoXKaho. Sorry to disappoint you!

Thank you all to those who had reviewed! And let's get on with the story, shall we!

Warning: Chocolate-crazed Kitsuka and her crazy driving!

Chapter 2= Encounter.

Kisuke sets his fresh milk right next to the delicious crepe on the coffee table next to him, mouth already watering with hunger. He grabbed his fork and was about to dig in when he was abruptly interrupted by a loud 'Crash'.

"What the-"He looked up to see Kitsuka in the kitchen, searching for something. She looked up to him with those red orbs filled with uncontrolled desire and annoyance.

"Aniki, what are the odds of Kahoko accidentally taking my chocolates?" She asked. Kisuke stared at the TV screen showing 'NCIS: LA' blankly, deep in thought before answering.

"I thought that was hers so I packed it up." Kitsuka took out a blue container with pastries inside. Kisuke blinked, confused.

"This is hers! Oh no, my babies!" Kitsuka ran upstairs. Kisuke gaped at the spot where Kitsuka just stood by and turned to her when he heard rapid footfalls. Kitsuka clad in a black-red suit and a helmet in hand, grabbed her keys. She ran out and pulled off the rain cloth covering the red-black motorcycle. It gleamed in the sun, perfectly waxed. Kitsuka started the engine and went off leaving a great dust storm behind its hot trail. Kisuke sighed, switching the TV off and gulped the milk as he walked upstairs to his room, passing by Kahoko's room when a familiar red case caught his eye.

'That Kahoko.' He thought heavily as he sweat dropped. Picking up the case, he went to his room and changed to his own gold-red suit. With the violin case and a paper bag with pastries, he drove off in his own red-gold motorcycle.

Kahoko met up with Mio and Nao, both seems exited to see her. Kahoko greeted them and grabbed her things, as she walked to them; she realized that something was different about the paper bag she held. When she dared herself to peek into its content, she stood there, frozen as an ice sculpture.

"Kaho-chan?" Mio asked warily. Kahoko nodded subconsciously in reply. Mio was about to ask her again when they heard a familiar voice yelling their names. They turned to see the energetic trumpeter with his calm, mannered flutist friend along with the ever-smiling violist; Kazuki, Azuma and Aoi walking towards them.

"Hey Kaho-chan, Mio, Nao. How are you all feeling?" Kazuki asked-yelled earning annoyed glances-slash-glares from students nearby. Mio and Nao simply shrugged but Kahoko seems lost in thought. They heard two-familiar-voices and turned around to see Ryotaro, Keiichi and Len. Len was looking ahead, ignoring the green haired pianist as he complains about the blue-haired violinist and his arrogant altitude. Keiichi tried calming Ryotaro down with no luck at all.

"What wrong, Tsuchiura-kun?" Azuma asked. Ryotaro mumbled something about 'Ice cube' and 'cocky altitude', which earned a glare from the said person. Nami came with Shoko, beaming with uncontrolled happiness.

"Guys, guess what? Our Shoko is going out with our Kouhai here!" Nami exclaims. Immediately the girls gave their congrats to the blushing muse while the boys except for Len teased Keiichi about him getting a girl first. They were cut short when a red-black motorcycle came to view and stopped in front of the gates. The rider got off and made its way towards the red haired girl. Kahoko was startled when the rider grabbed her collar and hoisted her up from the ground.

"My chocolates! Where are they?" The rider demanded, ignoring the boys' threat to put her down.

"Anebe!" Kahoko chortled, grasping her sister's hand. **(FREEZE! I don't know! I forgot how to spell it. Anyone can help? It supposed to be 'Big sister' in Japanese and the opposite of Aniki!)**

"Oh, Sorry!" The Rider replied, putting her down before removing the helmet. She ruffled the red bangs from covering the blood red eyes and frowned with her palm open. Kahoko sighed and held the paper bag up, only to have it snatched away by her sister.

"Hey! Where's my pastries?" Kahoko demanded, annoyed. Kitsuka stops eating the chocolates and grinned sheepishly when a familiar gold-red motorcycle came to view and stops. The rider took off his helmet and grabbed the violin case and paper bag as he walked towards them. He gave the items to Kahoko.

"Here! I can't believe you left without taking the paper bag at least, Kit!" Keisuke grumbled. Kitsuka just glared at her older brother before continuing to eat the chocolates, rolling her eyes.

"Well, let me introduce you guys to my brother, Keisuke and that's Kitsuka, my sister" Kahoko introduced her siblings. "Aniki, Anebe. These are my friends, Kazuki Hihara, Azuma Yunoki, Aoi Kaji, Nami Amou, Shoko Fuyumi, Keiichi Shimizu, Ryotaro Tsuchiura and Len Tsukimori" Kahoko said in a calm orderly manner.

"Heard a lot about you guys. I'm guessing most of you met her at the concourse, huh?" Keisuke shrugged, staring at the boys expectantly.

"Yup!" Kazuki grinned. Kitsuka stared at Azuma suspiciously.

"Why do you look so familiar? Could it be that you're Murata's little brother?" Kitsuka blinked.

"Yes, I am." Azuma replied. Kitsuka gave her feral grin, revealing the sharp fangs.

"Are you a vampire or something?" Ryotaro asked, staring at the fangs.

"Natural." Kitsuka simply said. Kahoko rolled her eyes before running off to the general education building, leaving confused stares in her place.

"That was a kill joy." Kisuke sighed.

"You better go. The bell's about to ring soon." Kitsuka reminded. As in cue, the bell rang, signaling the students to enter their respective classes.

"Ja!" Kisuke waved, dragging Kitsuka back to their rides as the guys rushed to their own classes. A calm Azuma dragging a semi-confused Kazuki to class while Keiichi escorted Shoko to class. Len just walked to class, looking stoic, the same as usual. Aoi ran to class while the girls just ran off, leaving Ryotaro behind; walking to the soccer field each minds was filled with unanswered questions.

Yuki: Not much about the ribbon but well enjoy! Oh and sorry for late updates! I'll be updating once a month for now.

Yukie: Screw the library's internet!

Yuki: Feeling's mutual. Oh, and meet my muse, Yukie Koori Fuyuka!

Yukie: Nice to finally meet you! Please review and this is written on 24/4/2010 and last edited on 8/5/2010


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I hastily sent chapter 2, 3 & 4 of Star Cross and Chapter 3 of The Red Ribbon which is going to end in Chapter 5 (sadly). Promise! ;)

Sorry for any spelling mistakes. Here's Chapter 3 of The Red Ribbon. Thanks to the ones who reviewed. Highly Appreciated! Since my dad's still a bit stingy to let me use the internet, don't expect any frequent updates please!

THE RED RIBBON; CHAPTER 3: Azuma's mockery, Len's thoughts and Ryotaro's rescue.

Lunch time was the time of the day Kahoko always anticipated . . . until now.

She found herself pinned between the wall and the 'dark' Azuma, who is currently leering at her in a menacing way. Her right hand clench sub-consciously to the ribbon as it sways around her hand like energy. Kahoko could feel his breath as he grew closer to her.

"My, my. Look who's trapped here?" Azuma trailed off as she shuddered from his ominous tone.

"Wa-What are you doing Yunoki-senpai?" Kahoko hesitantly asked. Yunoki took her right hand and kissed the back of it, making Kahoko blush furiously in maroon red. Yunoki launched a full-blown smirk when he saw her reaction.

"You're so dense." He chuckled before opening the door that leads to the rooftop. Kahoko stared ahead in shock where he was earlier and soon her knees gave in and she sat on her knees with her back leaning against the wall. Her mind was still trying to process the events earlier.

MEANWHILE . . .

Len sat on the edge of the window, allowing the cool autumn wind blow against his face. The golden violin lay abandoned on the piano. After an intense practice, Len decided to think of his thoughts and hence, his current position. His mind were filled with thoughts of Hino, Violin practices, Vienna, Seiso and lo n' behold, Hino, again.

*Len, you have to stop thinking of her. It's unhealthy and going to make you ended up love sick by the time we're in Vienna* His inner conscience chided, clearly annoyed by Len's string of thoughts. Just as he was about to snap back, the door opened to reveal a disgruntled Ryotaro. His eyes narrowed upon seeing the Violin Prodigy; leaning against the window frame.

"I never thought I'd see the day the famous ice cube slacking off on practice." Ryotaro leered as his eyes sparkled with mockery. Len stared blankly at Ryotaro before Azuma's voice broke the silence.

"What's going on here, gentlemen?" he smiled his famous smile that made the two musicians cringed inwardly. Len maintained his composure in a flash quickly stood up and took his violin case along.

"It's seems that this room is getting a bit stuffy. You are welcome to use it . . . if you want." Len coldly stated before striding out of the room leaving Ryotaro in Azuma's company.

"I . . . best be off, Senpai. See ya later!" Ryotaro hastily blurted out before rushing out of the room, leaving Azuma alone. Silence filled the abandoned room before shattered by Azuma's dark, malicious voice, mumbling to himself. "Am I really that scary?"

IN THE MEANTIME. . .

Kahoko ran down the stairs as fast as she could, occasionally skipping a few steps to hasten her pace. She was late for Gym and Kizanami-sensei never tolerate tardiness. Ever. Upon the last sets of stairs Kahoko skipped another two steps and slipped her footing. She yelped as she braced for impact. None came. Opening her eyes she could see a pair of dark tanned arms holding onto her. She blushed as she looked up to Ryotaro's neutral face.

"Hino-chan, what's wrong? Saw a ghost or something?" He teased jokingly. Kahoko laughed awkwardly.

"Nah! I'm late for Kizanami-sensei class, that's all. . . WAIT! OMG! Sorry Tsuchiura-kun got to go, bye!" Kahoko hastily ran off, leaving Ryotaro behind, chuckling at her amusing antiques.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: I know I got a LOT to improve but is it that HARD to at least help me out here? Give me reviews please! I'm begging you!)

**The Red Ribbon Chapter 4: Aoi, Kazuki & Len.**

Aoi beamed as the final bell for class rang on. He hastily stood up and was around Kahoko in a matter of seconds. Kahoko smiled at Aoi wearily. Aoi however doesn't seems to notice the poor violinist's weariness. He dragged the poor girl over to the Music Department and pushed her into an empty practice room.

"Aoi, I'm. . ."

"Let's play Canon in D Major, shall we?" Aoi grinned cheekily. Seeing his smile, Kahoko could not resist his begging and picked up her violin to play.

When they ended the song, coincidently Aoi's phone rings up. After a few words exchanged, Aoi asked Kahoko if he could be excused for the afternoon.

"It's just that my dad wants the family to join him on the party he had to attend in honour of his business partner's birthday and. . ." Aoi explained, feeling accountable to leave her alone. Kahoko shook her head. 'Aoi is so dense.' She thought mortified.

"Go ahead Kaji-kun. I need to go anyway" Kahoko sighed as she slung over her bag over her shoulder and bid him farewell.

Kahoko was halfway out of school when Kazuki came and dragged her over to a cute café where he treated her to a delicious Chocolate Ice-cream Waffles. They joked and caught up to each other's music and lives, even though Kahoko was a bit hesitant on her aspect. Soon, Kazuki has to leave for dinner.

"Thanks for accompanying me, Kaho-chan!" He thanked Kahoko as he walked off to home. Kahoko waved weakly and started off slowly back home. Her face was paler that usual and her breath seems to get ragged with each step. Eventually, her legs buckled and she leaned at the corner of the streets before passing out into darkness.

". . no! Hino, wake up!" Kahoko grunted as she opened her eyes to see Len and Hamai Misa, looking warily down at her.

"Tsuki-mori. . . kun?" Kahoko whispered in confusion. Misa sighed in relief as she picked the face towel from her forehead and ran it to a bowl of cool water.

"Thank goodness, Hino-chan. Len here founded you at the corner of the street, burning up! What were you doing?" Misa chided as she wiped Kahoko's face to lower her temperature.

"I dunno. Next thing I know, I blacked out." She groaned out. Misa looked at her symphatically.

"You just rest up, okay Hino-chan? Len's over the phone with your sister and hopefully you can get better by tomorrow." Misa smiled serenely before leaving her to rest. Kahoko closes her eyes as sleep began to overcome her consciousness.

**Len's POV**

". . . So you take care of her in the meantime. Gotta go, bye!" I stared at the phone as the line kept beeping. I called Hino-san's sister to inform her on her whereabouts and she just shrug it off like it was nothing. Placing the receiver down, I turned to my mother, who was looking at me with her narrowed eyes.

"Well?" She dragged the 'l' longer than the usual vowel required so I can safely assume that she heard the conversation.

"Hino-san will have to stay for the night." I declared. Her mouth suddenly turned up into a smirk, almost scaring me off. I sometimes wondered why my father even took her as his wife and had me. She's the most cunning woman I know (other than Nami Amou of course).

"Oh that's too bad! Well, she can stay in the guest room in the meantime. I'll make some soup for her while you go take care of her. Chup, chup!" Mother chirped as she pushed be to the stairs and disappeared into the kitchen. Sighing, I took my time up the stairs and peered into the guest room where Kahoko laid, fast asleep. I pushed the door open as to not wake her from her sleep and slowly crept into the room until I reached the bed where she rested. Her cheeks were paler that the usual and her breaths came in short gasps.

How in the world did she managed to keep up with the idiot Hihara-senpai and Kaji, I can never figure out. When I spotted Kahoko with the fool Tsuchiura, I noticed that her face looks unhealthily pale and even though she did a good job hiding it but it seems that her facade is impervious to my eyes. I pushed away some of the red locks that covered her eyes and noticed that her fever had gone a little higher. Hastily, I took a face towel nearby and ran it down a cold tap in the toilet before wiping her heated face. I watched as Kahoko writhed momentarily, trying to evade the cold applicant but I persisted until she gave up. Before long, I fell asleep by her side, the towel forgotten on her forehead as I slept by her side, her hand held in mine. I never realized as the red ribbon tied on Kahoko's wrist magically unfurled itself and fell in a whisper of silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Final Chapter: The Ribbon's End.

~#~#~#~#~

Sunlight streamed into the room, rousing the red-haired girl from her slumber. Her eyes opened to reveal a mass of blue at the corner of her eye. Kahoko turned and her eyes widen at the sight of Tsukimori Len, snoring lightly with a light smile on his face. . .

"AAAAHHHH!"

**BAM!**

"Ouch!"

**BANG!**

"Hino-chan! Are you-?" Misa and her husband stood in front of the entrance after storming into the room unannounced to a rather unexpected yet awkward sight.

Kahoko was holding an alarm clock over her head while Len was lying on the floor, clutching his head. As soon as her mind was set, she finally realized what she had done and she dropped the clock in her haste as she rushed to aid the poor teen.

"Tsukimori-kun! Are you okay? Is it bleeding?" cried Kahoko as she tried to get him to sit up and show his injury to her. Tsukimori-san silently pulled Misa out of the room to not embarrass the two teens, much to the disappointment of Misa, who had taken adoration to the scene she'd witnessed.

"It's nothing, Hino-san." Len protested. But who was he fooling. Kahoko could see blood seeping out from the edges of his fingers where he clutched the spot where she'd hit him before. Glancing around the room, she spotted the ribbon that was tied around her wrist earlier on and quickly yanked it from the floor and got to Tsukimori's side. She pulled his hand away from his face and tied the ribbon over his head, which crossed over his left eye.

"Your ribbon. . ." Tsukimori tried to protest but was silenced by Kahoko's gaze.

"Don't worry over it." She breathed. Suddenly, they realized that they were a few inches away from each other, yet no one moved away. Then as if entranced, both leaned together and were joined into a warm yet gentle kiss. Both could feel sparks flying around them as they deepen the kiss further and they didn't realized that the ribbon had fluttered free of the knot Kahoko had done over his cut, revealing a newly healed scar over its place. When they broke away from the lack of oxygen both watched as the ribbon fluttered down into their hands with the ends of each ribbon hovering over their pinkies. Sharing a look, they laughed at the irony of the situation as a soft gentle breeze swooshed into the room.

~#~#~#~#~#~#

Meanwhile at the Hino's household, Kitsuka was about to devour Kisuke's chocholate cake masterpiece. The said person was humming to himself as he washes the dishes, the lyrics to 'Westlife- I lay my love on' you were played in the background by the radio. As Kitsuka was halfway devouring her cake, she munched out.

"When are YOU going to get her?" she asked and Kisuke knew who exactly she was talking about. Before he was able to reply, a soft breeze gushed into the place through the open window directly in front of Kisuke which looks out to the small garden patch. Kisuke closed his eyes momentarily as he immersed himself with the wind, ignoring how tousled his hair would end up later. Kitsuka merely watched in silence. When the wind ceased, Kisuke turned to her with a glaze look in his blue eyes.

"Maybe later. When she's not busy at the Tsukimori's." He placed a hint of suggestion at his last comment which made them laugh as both continue to bicker over pointless things.

~#~#~#~#~#~

ACHOO!

Len looked up from his notes to see Kahoko sniffling. Casting a concerned gaze, he asked.

"Are you okay?"

Kahoko looked at Len and nodded before concluding. "Yeah, just fine. No worries. I think someone was talking about me." Len nodded warily at her silly conclusion and both continued to look at the music sheet Kahoko was about to practice.

Oh, they don't know how TRUE they guess are. . .

~#~#~#~#~

Eight years later. . .

"Uncle Kisuke! Uncle Kisuke! Look what I found!" shouted 4 year old Kagami Tsukimori. Kisuke ginned when he saw what his niece was holding.

"Ah! I see you found our family's ribbon." Kisuke chuckled, taking the ribbon from her. Kagami looked at her uncle in curiosity.

"Why is it so special?" She asked. Kisuke looked at the child with a thoughtful look. He then faced his niece's blue hair and starts braiding it before using the ribbon to secure it in place.

"Because it brought your mommy and daddy together and your grandpa and grandma as well as quite a few others in our family." Kagami whipped around with an awed look in her hazel eyes.

"Really!" Kisuke nodded in approval.

"You take the ribbon, okay buddy?" Kisuke grinned. Kagami nodded before a car honk interrupted their moment. Kagami rushes to the window to see her father's SUV waiting in front of the gate. Turning to her uncle and kissing him goodbye, she rushed out of the house and into the car, where her mother and father smiled when Kagami sat on her mother's lap.

"Mommy, Mommy, Uncle Kisuke gave me something!" Both Len and Kahoko looked at their daughter warily.

"Is it a book on hieroglyphics again?" Len asked warily, remembering how Kagami had unexpectedly asked him to read a book of Hieroglyphics which she'd taken a fondness of during a sleepover at Kisuke's house. Kagami pouted at her father before showing the ribbon.

"He gave me the ribbon that got you two together!" She grinned. Len and Kahoko looked at the ribbon in surprise before turning to look at each other and laughed. Kagami looked at her parent's in happiness before joining their laughter as well.

And that's the end of this story! *cries* I'm so happy that I've finished this story. It was my first work! :')

All my Thanks goes out to:

**christine8281**, **JasMyr**, **crimsonlotus258**, **..-**, **Mystogan Zaoldyeck**, **himeno08**, **paigeydoll** and **Neko Meow**.

Thanks also to those that alerted/favorite-d this story! Thanks a bunch!

See you at my next projects!

Athena.


End file.
